I'll Keep My Word
by ForeverSnow101
Summary: Alfred is the school's laughing stock. Arthur is a popular British soccer player. Promises made, promises broken, and all Alfred wants to be is perfect. Even though he already is in a pair of green eyes. AU UsUk
1. Chapter 1

**I would just first like to thank alexwinchester87 for writing Rock My World, it inspired me to start writing my own story. If you have not read it... Read it! I'm trying to write this while I still have ideas so... let's see where this goes. I need some coffee -_-**

_Well? let's start this story off at September 2, 6 a.m._

Alfred's alarm clock blasted in to his ear. Oh how he hated that thing. He slammed his pillow down on his face, while his hand searched for the giant snooze button on top of the clock. Why must it be so difficult to find! It was a giant button after all.

After about a minute of "failing" to turn the alarm off, Alfred decided to just get up and shut the blasted thing off. Alfred trudged over to his dresser across the room to throw something together. He found a white T-shirt and some old blue jeans, nothing special. Alfred then turned to head down to the bathroom to take a shower. The only time when it felt like all off his problems were no more, like they were never there. But then he gets out and they all come racing back.

Alfred turned to the sink to brush his teeth after his shower and all that, but never looked in the mirror. Awhile ago Alfred covered up his bathroom mirror with newspaper so he never had to look at himself, whenever he DID look it in a mirror, all the words he ever heard people calling him would scream their way in to his head again. Ugly, Fat, Stupid, Loser, Useless. That's all he would think about.

He walked downstairs with his back pack on one shoulder. He was in the kitchen when his stomach started to feel like it was in knots, he looked up to the fridge, but he didn't need to eat, He just needed to lose a few pounds, he could do with out eating for a bit. Even though he wanted to, Oh how he wanted to. He forced himself to keep moving. He'd be late to the bus if he didn't.

When Alfred got down to the bus stop, it started pouring down rain, Great. Just his luck. It felt like he was waiting there for a century. Finally he could see the faint light of the bus headlights. The bus wasn't slowing down though. it felt like it just kept getting faster and faster. When the bus got to the corner, instead of stopping, it drove through a somewhat larger puddle of water, mud, and leaves that ended up soaking Alfred with head to toe.

Through his soaking wet bangs, Alfred could see the kids on the back of the bus laughing and pointing and him. Alfred didn't cry, he was too used to this by now. He was already the laughing stock of the entire school. It really couldn't get worse there then it already was. He slowly moved towards his bike. Though school was more then a couple miles away, he had no other choice.

This was just another day in the life of Alfred F. Jones.

xxXxxXxxXxx

_Back to 6 a.m. ya you heard me... wait no 6:30 a.m._

Arthur's phone stated buzzing off the hook. All Arthur wanted to do was smash it with a giant hammer. Sadly, there was no hammer -_- He just turned to the other side of his bed and grabbed his phone. Suddenly he wished he would've had that hammer after all. That stupid Frog, Francis was calling. Why in God's name would he call Arthur at 6 in the morning

"Bonjour Arzer" All Arthur wanted to do was throw his phone across the room and go back to sleep. "Why the bloody hell would you call me at this hour Francis?" He said while slowly getting up from his bed side. He moved his hand gently over to his nightstand, so he wouldn't knock anything over. His hand eventually found the lamp, and turned it on.

Francis sighed in to the phone. "I knew you vere going to forget Arzer". Arthur didn't understand what Francis was talking about. What could he possibly have forgotten. "I have absolutely no bloody idea in hell what you are talking about, frog" Arthur said, still trying to figure out what Francis was talking about. "well, there iz this thing called ze school. I don't know if zey have them back in England but..." Arthur's hand slammed over his face. urghhhh.

He had completely forgotten that he would be attending the high school now. Well this high school, he just moved to California From London. So now Arthur is about a week late. Arthur didn't even bother saying goodbye to Francis before he hung up. He grabbed his clothes from his closet, and quickly dashed to the bathroom to take a shower. He didn't have much time to enjoy it before he had to get out though.

Arthur changed in to a grey t shirt and jeans, plain and simple. He did comb his hair, but no matter what he did to it, it still looked messy. So he just ignored it. He dashed downstairs to eat breakfast before he left. Arthur grabbed cereal from the cabinet, well it might have been cereal. He was eating too fast to even be able to tell what it was. For all he knows it could have been dog food.

While in the process of trying to swallow the last bit of his 'food', Arthur looked down to catch a glimpse of his watch. '7:03" it read. "Shit!" Arthur grumbled, as he grabbed his bag from beside the front door. Then turned to leave his home, locking the door behind him. He was old enough to drive, 17 to be exact. SO he usually just drives is parents old car, though, driving on the right side of the road was new to him. Just hoping he doesn't crash in to someone while driving on the left side of the road.

**Hello Lovelies, I started writing this like a month ago. then I was all like, hey ill finish this chapter for the heck of it. Tell me how u feel about the chapter. I know my writing skills aren't amazing, but hey nobody's perfect. **

**Keep calm and ship UsUk.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So... yeah, I'm sorry about the sucky chapter that I'm giving you, but if it wasn't for Verbally Inescapable, this probably would have taken longer to upload.**

_Chapter 2-_

_Arthurs P.O.V._

I choose to take a short cut to get to school quicker. Well at least I think it's a shortcut. There's a 50% shot I got it right.

Anyways, the rain outside the car seemed to be pouring down greatly now. I could hardly see the road through the windshield. My eyes glance down to the clock I had in my car. 7:23. How the hell did it get that late. My shortcut isn't really helping me much. Maybe if I try getting back on the highway, I could find my way.

I can't find a stupid speed limit sign anywhere around here. So I guess, I am going around 50, 55 maybe? I look to check just to be safe. It reads 71 mph. "oh shit" I gently lift my foot up from the gas pedal so my speed would drop down to 55. I really am not in the mood for another ticket. I've already had to pay 2 since I've gotten to America.

I look back up to watch the road. My eyes squinting a bit to notice something in the road. It was moving across the street right in front of where my car was heading. My foot almost immediately stomping on the break. My head had slammed up to the bloody steering wheel. I didn't scream instead I let out this grunt noise. My hand met my forehead to see if I was bleeding. I felt no blood so that was probably good.

I looked back up to see if the object was still in the road. I looked, but I didn't see anything. My imagination maybe? The through the corner of my eye I saw a shinny piece of... metal? I can't really tell.

I get out of my car to see what it is. My mouth dropped. My heart started pounding rapidly. The piece of 'metal' I had see was a bike, and laying about 1/2 a meter away, a person. I had just hit a f*cking person with my car. I raced over to the person lying in the middle of the road. I turned him over, and he isn't moving. My god I just killed a man. I JUST MURDERED SOME ONE!

In the middle of my mid- heart attack, the guy began coughing and he placed his hands on his head. Thank God. A bit shaken, I didn't say anything. I was still sitting next to him, while the rest of me had been leaning over the lad. The boy finally opened his eyes, meeting mine immediately. His eyes were actually, the prettiest shade of blue I've ever seen... wait, what? Slow down Arthur, you just almost killed the poor kid.

I froze. Why aren't I moving? Bloody hell, I was still starring at him. His eyes squinted a little. He groaned. "Ow, am- am I dead?"

_Alfred's P.O.V... (7:20)_

Rain Rain, go away. Come again some other day. Dammit. Why did it have to start raining harder. I was already drenched from head to toe. It didn't help that the street I usually bike down was closed off cause of a car accident, and I had to turn a different, longer route. The stupid rain ruins everything.

No one drives around here. I bet half the town doesn't even know this street exists.

I'm pedaling as fast as I can in this rain, but it's hard. Especially cause it's kinda going up hill a bit. Stupid rain. Stupid road. Stupid EVERYTHING.

I have to squint really hard to see through the rain. It was still a little dark around here, and there are no street lights. I can faintly make out the shape of a stop sign up ahead. It doesn't look like anything is coming anyways, so I just keep riding along.

I make it about half way through the cross walk, and suddenly I feel myself falling to the ground. My head smacks up against the cement and everything has started going black. I hear something, like the sound of a door being slammed shut I suppose. My face still planted on the ground. My legs aren't moving the way I want them to. I can barely feel them at all.

My head feels like it's getting pounded in between to trucks, and I'm starting to see spots. Is that normal?

I felt two hands moving me over so I wasn't eating the pavement. I couldn't even talk I was so light headed. For a moment... I couldn't even move. It felt like I was, paralyzed.

Then I started to breathe.

I hadn't been breathing. How did I not notice that? It felt like my throat was being clawed at by animals. *cough* I started hacking up a lung it felt like. It didn't help that it felt like my head was spinning 100mph. I moved my hands to my head trying to slow it down. STOP SPNNING WORLD!

After about a minute of dying my eyes finally managed to open. There was- a guy looking right at me. His Emerald eyes were like, a foot away from my face. My face became really warm. Why is he s close? Why do I have to say the first thing that comes to mind.

"Ow, am- am I dead?"

**Snow: My god I know, this was awful XD but I would also like to thank theSardonyx for the great tips :)**

**Alfred: And don't worry guys, I'm not dead! :D**

**Snow: Alfred, go find Arthur. I'm sure he's lonely.**

**Alfred: IGGY!**


End file.
